Cerezos en Invierno
by Lagrimas Anonimas
Summary: Sasuke esta casado con Karin, en su aniversario de 1 año una misteriosa chica de cabellos negros y ojos jade aparece con la intención de matar a Karin, antes de poder hacerlo Sasuke se interpone saliendo herido y la conocida asesina Cerezo Blanco lo lleva consigo ¿Quién es el Cerezo Blanco? ¿Sasuke lo descubrirá o morirá por manos de la chica? ¿Sakura podra ser feliz de nuevo? SxS


**Hola, aqui traigo una nueva historia, pronto subire la actualización de quien lea "Corazón Confuso", espero les guste, dejen review.**

**ACLARACIONES:**

"_Lagrimas Anonimas" _- **Pensamientos**

_**Lagrimas Anonimas** -_ **Recuerdos**

-Lagrimas Anonimas- - **Dialogo**

* * *

**Summary:**Sasuke Uchiha cumple 1 año de casado con Karin Tanaka, una tarde, una misteriosa chica aparece en medio de la sala de estar de la casa del Uchiha, amenazando con matar a la peliroja, pero antes de poder herirla Sasuke se interpone resultando herido y siendo llevado en medio de la inconciencia por la extraña chica de antifaz plateado y ojos jade, que se hace llamar el "Cerezo blanco", la famosa asesina más buscada por todo Japón, ¿Qué es la organización "SHINOBI"? ¿Quién es el Cerezo Blanco? ¿Sasuke podrá sobrevivir en el mismo departamento de la asesina? y Sakura, ¿podrá olvidar el pasado tan tormentoso que ha tenido y volver a ser feliz?

* * *

**Prologo - Día de verano**

Un joven de no más de 20 años se encontraba sentado en una mesa de cocina, bebiendo el contenido de una taza humeante, a medias escuchaba al conductor de las noticias de la mañana, hasta que escucho algo que llamo su atención, observo el tema para cerciorarse de que era algo importante...

Conductor- Se ha reportado que han encontrado al miembro del consejo, Danzou, el cual llevaba desaparecido 3 semanas, asesinado en su casa, donde se llevo a cabo el asesinato, en la escena del crimen en un lado del cadáver se encontró una nota, la cual decía "Querida policía, eh adelantado el deseo de muchos al deshacerme del insecto ponzoñoso que era Danzou, quien se infiltro en el gobierno por poder y avaricia sin importarle el bienestar de la gente de Tokio, por cierto, no busquen pistas, porque como siempre, no lograran nada, saludos. Atte: El cerezo blanco", se hicieron investigaciones, y aunque no se encontró alguna pista para poder seguir a el Cerezo blanco, se descubrió que lo que decía la nota era verdad, Danzou planeaba un golpe al estado, y era líder de una de las mafias más peligrosas del país, se encontró también un video de una cámara de seguridad, donde se descubrió que el Cerezo Blanco es una chica, por la falta de luz solo se puede ver la silueta y algo brillar en lo que seria el rostro de la chica...

En la televisión el de ojos ónices observaba un video donde se veía una silueta femenina mientras el aire movía suavemente su largo cabello mientras algo parecido a alguna mascara o antifaz brillaba suavemente, y después saltaba hacia un edificio desapareciendo en la oscuridad, volvió a la realidad al seguir escuchando la voz del conductor...

Conductor- El Cerezo Blanco ha cometido, con este asesinato, tres en seis meses de este año, aumentando la lista a 19 homicidios que ha cometido, y que se a comprobado que es ella la asesina... siguiendo con las noticias, el clima en...

Dejo de escuchar al momento en que escucho pasos bajando rápidamente por las escaleras y por la puerta de la cocina apareció una peli roja de ojos de igual color, de piel semi morena, con un vestido straple de color blanco y unos tacones del mismo color, que al verlo le sonrió algo extrañada.

-Sasuke, ¿sigues aquí? pensé que ya te habías ido a la empresa-, el mencionado sonrió ladinamente y se levanto para tomar el saco de su traje gris y se dirigía a la puerta seguido de la joven mujer, -quería tomar un café y esperar a salir juntos-, dijo sin más el peli negro mientras cerraba la puerta y su joven esposa lo observaba algo sorprendida.

-bueno... eso lo cambia todo, pero ya es tarde y hay que irnos-, la mujer de nombre Karin hablo después de darle un suave beso a su esposo, y después ambos se subían a sus respectivos autos y partían en direcciones diferentes, el azabache estaba concentrado en sus pensamientos y salió abruptamente al sentir un golpe en el maletero de su camaro rojo.

Al ver por el espejo retrovisor pudo observar a una chica de camisa blanca sentada tranquilamente como si no corriera el riesgo a caerse, cuando de la nada desapareció con un salto, algo extrañado volvió la vista al frente y freno de golpe al ver a la misma chica aterrizar delante, solo que ahora podía detallarla con más facilidad, cabello negro liso y largo hasta las caderas, piel nívea y ojos de color verde azulado, un short de mezclilla a medio muslo de color negro con cadenas plateadas como decorativos, una blusa blanca con un tirante negro y una boina estilo francesa blanca.

-Hola, Sasuke-, la voz de la chica de no más de 19 años tenía un toque de sarcasmo y burla que lo alteraron, no sabía cuando había entrado en su auto y jugueteaba peligrosamente con una larga daga... ¿daga? volteo a verla y observo algo alarmado que exactamente era una daga, unos 25 centímetros contando el mango plateado que estaba unificado a la delgada hoja reluciente.

-¿Quién eres?-, la voz del azabache hizo que sonriera más, se notaba que aunque sintiera miedo se mostraba frío y cortante, pero el timbre de miedo que siempre identificaba en cualquier persona que se sentían, como ella decía, cazada, más no quiso dejar con la duda al que, lamentablemente para ella, no era su presa.

-¿Quién soy? bueno, has visto las noticias donde solo hablaban de mí, ¿Qué opinas de la muerte de Danzou? se que Fugaku-san y él eran amigos... que tristeza-, observo con casi diversión al oji onix al ver que se tensaba de manera notoria, _"Eso se lo merece por traidor..." _pensó con casi rencor al recordar parte de su pasado, haciendo que sus ojos se ensombrecieran de tal forma que el Uchiha notó el cambio de humor de la _supuesta _peli negra.

-Baja de mi auto, ahora...-, la voz de Sasuke salió con tanta firmeza y frialdad que la peli negra se sorprendió y _entristeció_ por un breve segundo para después sonreír ladinamente, -claro, solo que cuando me vuelvas a ver no te interpongas, ese par de serpientes debe de desaparecer como lo hizo Danzou, y por cierto, Sasuke, mándale saludos a Fugaku-san de parte del _Cerezo Blanco-, _la oji jade salió con elegancia del auto mientras de la nada aparecía una motocicleta negra, a la cual se subió y después de un pequeño saludo de mano como despedida se perdió por la carretera dejando a un aturdido Uchiha.

Continuo su camino sin pensar demasiado en el poco rato que "charlo" con la extraña chica que decía llamarse "Cerezo Blanco" y llego a la empresa de la cual era dueño _Company Sharingan _donde al llegar se concentro en el trabajo olvidando por completo el encuentro tan extraño.

**º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º. º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º**

Cuando llego a un edificio subterráneo donde dejo su preciada motocicleta al encargo de alguien que trabaja en el mismo lugar que ella se dirigió al campo de disparo, donde escogió al azar una pistola, se posiciono y empezó a disparar, dando justamente en el corazón, recargo con rapidez el arma y siguió con su practica, pero por dentro solo pensaba en que como era posible que se hubiese olvidado de ella, como fue que se caso con esa pequeña serpiente, como fue capaz de mentirle diciéndole que siempre la recordaría... _"Absurda y tonta..." _pensó con amargura antes de que a un maniquí le enterrara 3 balas y dos flechas con fuego.

observaba como el fuego envolvía el objeto sin vida mientras un recuerdo relacionado con llamas resurgía de su mente, de la nada se vio en un cuarto pequeño con paredes blancas y una pequeña cama de cojines rosa pálido y sabanas grises, había una puerta por donde entro un sujeto...

**_El sujeto era de cabello rojizo anaranjado, ojos morados y piel pálida decorada con unos pircing's en el rostro, una camisa y un pantalón ajustado negro era lo único que cargaba el oji morado de unos 20 años, además de una cadena con un dije en forma de una nube roja._**

**_-Hola, Sakura, ¿Cómo estas?-, pregunto con una sonrisa ladina mientras la observaba sentado en la cama, ella apenas pudo asentir, acurrucada en un rincón queriendo estar lo más lejos posible, -Pein-sama, ¿por-porque estoy aquí?-, el mencionado se levanto y la cargo delicadamente hasta dejarla sentada en la cama._**

**_-porque yo...-, de la nada se escucharon gritos de afuera y la pequeña de no mas de 14 años se abrazo a si misma, el peli naranja la observo un momento y con una promesa salió del cuarto, dejando la puerta abierta, pasaron unos minutos y a la niña se le hacia extraño que aquel joven no llegará, salió por la puerta y se guio por el sonido de armas chocando._**

**_Llego a un salón grande lleno de fuego mientras un sujeto, que cargaba una mascara blanca con gestos de un gato, estaba parado frente al mencionado Pein que se encontraba caminando hacia su dirección, al verla alzo una mano tratando de tocarla y después como le susurraba, -corre, imoto-chan-, asintió y salió corriendo no sin antes ver de nuevo al peli naranja el cual le sonreía cálidamente..._**

-Pein-sama...-, su susurro fue débil, apenas y ella lo escucho, y sentía unas pequeñas gotas corriendo por su rostro, alzo la vista y observo el muñeco echo cenizas, camino hacia la puerta donde estaba un rubio alto de ojos azul zafiro y moreno, de unos 22 años, -¿lo recordaste, Sakura-chan?-, lo observo cansada y asintió, a lo cual el la abrazo y le sonrió, -vamos a prepararnos para la misión, ese Teme se quedara viudo ¡Dattebayo!-.

**º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º. º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º**

Se subió con rapidez a su auto y emprendió marcha a donde estaba esperándolo Karin, al llegar al restaurante observo la rojiza cabellera ondulada y la saludo, entraron al restaurante y se sentaron, les trajeron la comida y estuvieron conversando un poco sobre el trabajo, una voz femenina conocida para él, al parecer también para la peli roja era conocida esa voz y ambos levantaron la mirada para ver en una mesa de adelante a una chica de piel blanca, ojos verdes grisáceos y cabellera rubia, estaba junto con un rubio de ojos azul verdoso y piel morena, ambos reían ligeramente.

**º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º. º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º**

Habían llegado al restaurante en donde ya observaba a la peli roja, acaricio con suavidad su 9mm plateada con detalles de cerezos en el mango, mientras con la otra mano jugueteaba con unas cuantas balas, volteo a ver al rubio que mensajeaba con su celular, -deberías de dejar de darle ilusiones a la pobre de Hyuuga, no puedes involucrarla, además, si PāruNeji se entera te hará explotar-, el rubio la observo detenidamente, -no te queda ese color de cabello, le diré a Sorame(Ino) que se le ocurra otro color-, la rubia rodo los ojos y le quito el teléfono.

-"Querida Hinata-chan, ¿Cómo has estado? estoy aburrido porque Hana-chan no quiere hablar conmigo y se la pasa diciéndome baka, ¿tu crees que no lo soy, verdad? bueno, esperare tu respuesta, adiós... de: Menma" ¿en serio? ya te lo había dicho, deja en paz a la pobre chica, solo la ilusionas-.

El rubio agacho la mirada algo triste y frunciendo el entrecejo, la de ojos verdes suspiro suavemente y le tomo la mano, -Kyubi, no estés así, sabes que digo la verdad, no quieres involucrarla, ¿no has pensado en todos los enemigos que tiene "Kyubi, el zorro ladrón"? si descubren que tienes a alguien especial la lastimaran...-, los ojos azul grisáceo se elevaron con rapidez al escuchar aquello.

-no permitiré que nadie le haga daño, White, entiende que yo la quiero-, la de piel pálida suspiro derrotada, cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza a ese baka nadie le podía quitar la idea, -si, si, ya se que la quieres y bla bla ba bla, solo ten cuidado, y más en las misiones que se te puede perder el teléfono-, el chico de unos 22 años le sonrió como un niño chiquito y asintió.

**º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º. º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º**

Bufo molesto, esa chica no era la de la mañana, volvio su mirada azabache a la peli roja la cual se notaba nerviosa, -¿te encuentras bien, Karin?-, vio como su esposa asentía con la cabeza y seguía comiendo, el volteo de nuevo la mirada para poder observar como el rubio lo ¿asesinaba? con la mirada, mientras borraba toda expresión de alegría en su rostro, provocando un extraño sentimiento de que ya había visto ese rostro antes _"Tonterías"._

despues de comer se levantaron y fueron a su casa, abrio la puerta para que pasara Karin y ella le sonrio, el se acerco a la sala de estar donde estaba una pantalla plana y puso una pelicula, se sentaron a verla despreocupadamente comiendo palomitas de maíz.

**º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º. º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º**

-White, ya es hora...-, dirigió su jade mirada a los ojos zafiros y asintio, tomo su antifaz plateado para colocarselo y tambien una peluca larga de color negro, el rubio la ayudo a acomodarla, -debiste de quedarte en casa, Kyubi, no necesito chaperones...-, el mencionado rodo los ojos y suspiro, -necesitarías ayuda para un escape rapido y limpio, y no te estoy diciendo que no lo hagas, pero aquí hay mucha vigilancia...-.

La oji jade asintio y despues de acomodar un chaleco de mesclilla en cima de uno anti balas, entro por la puerta de atrás de la casa, mientras su querido amigo Kyubi estaba en la cocina, sonrio al ver como caí el cuerpo inconciente de un chico de ojos lila claro y cabello albino, -nos vemos, pequeño tiburón... esto te pasa por seguir a ese par de serpientes...-, murmuro al oido del chico que aparentaba su edad y le dejo una flor de cerezo blanco en la mano.

Se adentro con facilidad a la casa y se dirigio directamente a la sala, donde una peli roja la veía sorprendida y asustada, -Hola, Karin ¿sorprendida?-, sonriendo de lado saco su 9 mm y una bala, con las cuales comenzo a juguetear.

**º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º. º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º**

Escucho un ruido en la cocina y se levanto, -Sasuke, ¿qué sucede?-, dirigió su oscura mirada a los ojos carmines de la joven, -eh escuchado un ruido en la cocina, quedate aquí-, se encamino a la cocina y solo alcanzo a ver una capa naranja rojizo con 9 puntas, extrañado se dirigió a la sala, con la clara intención de llamar a seguridad, cuando entro a la sala palidecio extremadamente al ver a la misma chica de la mañana, solo que esta vez sus ojos eran completamente jades.

-Oh, Sasuke, que sorpresa te debes llevar al verme aquí, ¿no es así? bueno, yo solo vengo para que Karin me cuente todo lo que sabe...-, observo como su esposa se tensaba y fruncia el ceño, -¿Qué quieres para que me dejes en paz?-, la voz de Karin se escucho fuerte más contenia algo de miedo.

**º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º. º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º**

Sonrió de medio lado facinada, esa pequeña serpiente sentía miedo, un profundo miedo, era lo que cualquiera notaría, solto una leve carcajada antes de contestar la pregunta poniendose algo seria, -te eh dejado tranquila por 4 años, no pidas más, asi que dime, ¿Dónde esta esa serpiente traidora?-, la peli roja la miro furibunda y casi se le echaba encima pero no lo hizo al ver que quitaba el seguro del arma.

-no le digas de esa forma...-, solto otra carcajada, hacia tanto que no se divertía con una serpiente, -oh, bueno, entonces, ¿Dónde esta tu padre? claro, el adoptivo, ya que ambas sabemos donde esta tu padre de sangre, ¿no es asi?-, los ojos carmines la dejaron de observar y bufo, -vamos, no deberías ponerte asi, minimo los conociste... en fin, ¿me diras si o no donde esta por las buenas... o quieres que te haga decirmelo por las malas?-.

Observo friamente las dos figuras que se encontraban enfrente suyo, _"Se sorprendió de que yo llegará, hmp, es un tonto... debería haber echo caso a Kyubi y dejar que me ayudará directamente en la misión, así estaría más palido que ahora... que lastima que no se me haya encomendado secuestrarlo, así más rapido me darían la información que ocupo..."_

-¿y bien? no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo Karin, te eh dado 30 segundos de meditacion y ¿aun no te decides? bien, creo que como siempre ocuparás un pequeño susto, ¿verdad?-, su voz maliciosa hizo estremecer a la chica enfrente suyo y observo el panico al momento en que vio como la de ojos jade se acercaba con tranquilidad, rodeando los muebles, al Uchiha, el cual solo estaba petrificado, haciendo que sonriera ampliamente.

Al llegar al costado del peli negro acaricio suavemente el rostro de piel palida suavemente con el dorso de su mano izquierda, mientras con la derecha mantenía sujeta su arma favorita firmemente, -Karin, ¿me diras?-, la mencionada se acerco con claras intenciones de intervenir pero una fria mirada de la peli negra la detuvo, -esta bien, te dire...-, la voz de la joven se oía desesperada provocando que la de ojos jade sonriera maliciosamente, -perfecto...-.

Dio un salto para situarse justamente a menos de medio metro de la de piel blanca algo enfermizo, -soy toda oídos...-, la chica de ojos borgoña le menciono donde era más posible que encontrará a Orochimaru, -hm, muchas gracias por la información, solo falta algo... sabes que es ¿verdad?-, observo como el de ojos onices se acercaba solo unos pasos.

**º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º. º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º**

-Detente allí, Sasuke, te dije que no intervinieras, y no lo haras, matare a esta pequeña serpiente y despues ire por la mayor, y todo acabara, ¿de acuerdo?-, observo como los ojos jade brillaban solamente de rencor y algo como ¿tristeza? al verlo a los ojos, no pudo pensar más sobre esos ojos que se le hacian familiares al ver como presionaba el gatillo de su arma apuntando al pecho de la Tanaka, quien se encontraba paralizada.

Se movio rapidamente recibiendo él el disparo en el hombro, se sintio repentinamente adormilado y lo ultimo que vio fueron unos ojos jade transmitiendo enojo y frustración, para que despues todo pasara a un profundo negro.

**º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º. º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º**

Observo casi indiferente como Sasuke caía secamente al piso, -ni se te ocurra Karin, me lo llevare, a lo mejor y sabe algo...-, dijo divertida por ver la expresion que tenia la de ojos borgoña que observaban como sacaba la daga que le mostro a los menores de los Uchiha's y despues con el costado no filoso acariciaba el cuello descubierto del joven adulto.

-¡él no sabe nada! ni siquiera te reconocería, te ah olvidado, ah olvidado todo lo referente a tu organización...-, se levanto con rapidez y la observo con rabia contenida, -no jugare más contigo, me has aburrido, nos vemos, y dile a Orochimaru que el Cerezo Blanco desea volver a ver la nieve teñida de sangre en invierno, pero que esta vez será su sangre, sabes que no debes decir quien soy, ¿no?-, y sin más salio con rapidez por la puerta principal cargando al Uchiha inconciente por el sedante que tenia la bala, lo ultimo que escucho fue un grito femenino teñido de desesperación.

-¿Qué hace el teme inconciente?-, el rubio se acerco a la peli negra y esta lo miro con cara de pocos amigos ya sin el antifaz, dejando ver un rostro de rasgos finos, -solo acelera, Kyubi, no tenemos tiempo, despues le informare a la jefa-, el de ojos azules bufo y murmuró quedamente, -si no te mata antes de que le informes...-, recibio un golpe en la cabeza, -te eh escuchado, calla y acelera...-, sin más desaparecieron por la calle.


End file.
